


Mirrors Ch.3 - Hey Jude

by imnotevil13



Series: Mirrors [4]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Air Force, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Traumatic Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Jude, don’t let me down. You have found her now go and get her.<br/>Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.<br/>[The Beatles – Hey Jude]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors Ch.3 - Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to 中文 by [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK) on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/20276684).

“It’s one pound, please.”

James was about to pay when something big, warm and giggling thing wrapped around his leg, made him almost slipped out his coffee and frowned his head. “What the...,” but as he glanced down, his frown changed into a smiled. “Ah, morning little fella.” 

It was Lily. 

“Good morning uncle May.” She giggling, let go off James’ leg and raised her hands. Asking for a sling. 

A smiling James then put his coffee on a couch, pay it and lifted up Lily on his arms. Carrying her, before walked out that café with both Lily and his morning coffee on hands. “Where’s your parents?” 

“Dad is over there,” She pointed a small shop across the street. 

The vision of little Lily walked alone crossing that street made James raised his eyebrow. But before he could ask Lily had already answered him. 

“It’s okay uncle May, I’m with Mommy, she’s in that shop buying some cloths. I’m boring, then I saw you get in this place.” 

“You shouldn’t do that. You’ll got a problem with your mother.” 

“But I want to see you.” 

James sighed but smiled, he walked Lily back to her mother before this little girl got her penalty again. And what James was thought was right. 

They saw Francie’s panic face asking a woman in that shop, wandering from one person to another. But she suddenly stopped when she saw James standing in front of that shop, waving at her with his apologetic smile and her dearest daughter in arms. Holding a cup of something. 

A sighed escaped from Francie’s soft lips as she met James, “Thanks for keeping her.” 

“No problem. It was her the one who approaching me, never thought we could meet here.” 

“Well, people say ‘London is narrow’.” 

They laughed, “Spent your time together, I guess?” 

“It’s not very often Jeremy could get his day off,” she put down her shopping bag to catched her breath, “So we decide to take a little walked. Is that coffee?” 

“Huh? Yeah. Mine if you asking, wanna some?” 

“Oh absolutly.” Francie took James’ coffee from her daughter’s hand and sip a little after saying thank you for James. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to leaves,” he said as he hand Lily back to Francie. 

But suddenly that little girl shouting ‘no’ out loud and tightening her embrace, “I’m with uncle May! I don’t need Mommy!” 

“Lily.” 

“I said no!” she said then burying her face at James’ neck. Made this two older people just stared at each other. 

“Well,” Francie tilted her head a little, “How about you going out with us?” 

“What? No. Thanks Francie, but it’s your day with your family.” 

“But uncle May is our family too.” She mumbled, “Right Mommy?” 

“You’ve heard what she said,” she smiled at James, “Come on James, don’t be shy, Jeremy would be happy if he met you later.” 

He tried to said no but Francie had gave him that eyes. Not a puppy, but more like a hell-hound ones. Even a soldier like James must bend down his head to tamed this woman and avoiding world war III. 

“Alright then.” 

“Great, beside we’re just gonna go to a park.” She grinned, “Who want some ice cream?” 

**

“Thanks for joining us James.” Jeremy leant his back on a bench and watched both his wife and daughter playing something not far from them. “Finally I have a friend for a little chat, not just being a carried-man for my wife’s shopping bags.” 

James was the second who sat and hand him a tea. With a little laugh he said, “Well, I can’t said no to a lady like your wife.” 

“Too scary, right?” 

“You said that,” he grinned. “By the way, isn’t it a little scary if your daughter just acted like that to a stranger?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you know, she barely know about me..., but,“ James nodding a little with lined lips to ended his sentences. 

“Oh believe me you’re not that stranger for her.” 

“But it’s quite a surprised Lily could be that familiar with me.” 

“Well, thanks to Hammond who always taught her about you since her first birthday.” 

“Ei? Really?” He moved his eyes to watched people in this park, “What has he done?” 

“I can’t forget when the first time he gave my daughter a photo of you and saying _‘look, he’s uncle May, the best person I’ve ever met.’_ and after that he kept poisoning her with his _‘James May’s life and culture’_.” Jeremy said with a sigh. 

But James just raised his eyebrow and laughed softly at that. “Well, then that could explain about her expression when we first met.” 

“Glancing at you with her big eyes.” 

“You sound like a jealous father.” 

“And you sound like you never felt it before.” 

“What? Being e jealous father?” 

“Nope.” A single sip from his tea and Jeremy watched his colleague with a smug, “Being a person who saw somebody with their big round eyes.” 

A paused. They watched at each other and James lined up his lips again, “Be more specific, please?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Another paused. 

James blinked his eyes once and then inhaling sharply, breaking eye contact. “You know Jeremy?” He raised his head watched the old man with a serious expression, “I didn’t lay my eyes on somebody this far. How could you said that?” 

“Well, because your attitude has told me and I want you to become more..., erm..., what’s the word I’m looking for? Ah, honest.” 

“Honest?” He scoffed, “Am I lie to you?” 

“At this time? Yes.” 

Another scoffed, “About what? My feeling? I’ve told you Clarkson, I didn’t –“

“Yes you did.” Jeremy’s smug went bigger when he saw James went silent immediately then just sighing, scratch his head and bit his lips, “Come on mate, tell me, you loved _him_ right?” 

At this point, James groaned and lowering his head supported it with both palms, squeezing his temple a little, “How long have you been know about this?” 

“Well, I didn’t. Francie told me.” 

“Francie!?” James hissed as his body tensed and raised his head to watched Jeremy in shock, “Even she know about this? Great! Who else know about this? Hammond himself?” 

“Oh whoa, relax James. She’s not that cruel.” He gulped out his tea then moved his position facing James, “It’s just me, promised. Beside, she herself still had doubt about this when she told me that day.” 

“When?” 

“What ‘when’?” 

“Oh for God’s sake, when was she told you about this?” 

“Hold on, erm..., it had been some years ago, when you joined Army if I’m not wrong. Well, at first, it was just a couple’s chat. Then, I don’t know, suddenly she asked me about you and told me about tha –” Jeremy shake his head lightly, “No, not told me, she guessing me. After that moment, we never brought this topic anymore.” He watched James lowering his head and heard another groaned which ended with a mumble ‘fuck’ this time. 

“Didn’t it made you felt a little..., well, disgusting? Or something like that?” 

“Oh come on James, you know me. If I really _did_ thought, something like that about you, I’ve been left you years ago, no offense.” 

“But you stay.” 

“Because we’re family.” 

“Oh stop being nice to me.” 

A simple laugh escaped from his mouth, “Then tell me, why you didn’t tell him?” 

“I can’t.” James took a long sharp breath as he raised his head and leant on that bench, “I would be damned if I ruined this friendship.” 

“What if your feeling is mutual?” 

“Then it would be just one word to describe, impossible.” 

“There’s nothing impossible in this world James.” 

“Oh, that’s just a naïve sentences. Many things impossible Clarkson. And my condition right now is one of them.” 

A sigh escape from Jeremy mouth as he mirroring James’ position, “Remember my story about Francie?” 

“The day when you met her?” 

“Yeap.” 

“How could I forget your silliest moment in your life? – hold on,” he gave his mate a suspicious glare then sighed again when he got a smug as response, “If you try to do me, what you’ve did to yourself, I will kill you, literally.” 

He gave that soldier a laugh before saying, “Have you ever heard this phrase James? Soldier on.” 

“Well, not in this condition,” was what he said to Jeremy who laughed at him again, but after that, no one said nothing. Gave James some time to just sat at there eyeing sky and let his thought wandering around. But most of all was about Richard, like, was it wrong to love him? 

“You’re not wrong to love him.” Jeremy suddenly said. The silent answer from James was enough to made Jeremy turn at him and smiled warmly, “Come on mate, don’t give me that face, I always know what you think when it’s about Hammond.” 

James had opened his mouth to answered him but he swallowed again all of his words when Lily approaching them. With a smile and flower crown on hand, she stopped in front of James and handed him that. 

“Here uncle May,” she said, “Mommy had made me this and told me that one day a real prince will coming to place this crown to me.” She smiled glancing at her mother a second then back to James, “But I already find him.” 

Though he knew the answer, James kept asking her, “Oh really? Who’s that lucky prince to have a charming girl like you?” 

“It must be me.” 

“No! I hate daddy,” she pouted. 

“Great Jeremy, you’ve ruined everything.” 

“What? I’m not –“ his sentences stopped when James hushed him and gave a pointing look at his daughter, who pouted even worse at him. “Sorry, go on then, sweety.” 

“Daddy is not cool, I hate daddy,” she gave him a glare then back to James with a smile, “That lucky prince is you uncle May.” A little palms then grabbed James hands, guiding him to put that flower crown to her head. 

After James laughing softly and done his jobs, Lily tip-toed a little to kissed James’ cheek. Which obviously made Jeremy puppy eyed them but got another glare from his only daughter. 

Lily then stepped back a little to made a gap between James and her, saying, “Now you’re my prince, uncle May, and I won’t let you go near to your late princess anymore.” 

“My late princess?” 

“Yup. Because I am your new princess right now.” 

What Lily did next was bowed like a Victorian Lady then ran to her mother again. Leaving this two bloke back to their own business. 

“Your princess, huh?” 

“Well, sometimes kids are amazing when it’s about imagination.” 

“So, what would you do if the one who asked you was –“

“Hammond?” He scoffed when Jeremy nodding at him, “You talk nonsense again.” 

“Come on mate, it’s just a _‘what if_ ’ moment. Give me an answer.” 

“Would you stop being an arse just for a second?” 

He gave James a best puppy face he could ever made. “Please....” Which made the younger bloke groaned in annoyed. 

“Okay, alright. _If_ , he gave me that crown, then I will placed it on his bloody brown head immediately. Satisfied now?” 

“Ha! I knew it! So you love him right?” 

“Jeremy! Please, be quiet.” 

“Sorry mate, I’m sorry,” he laughed, “It’s just, – Ahaha! I knew it, and it’s prove us that my instinct never went wrong.” 

“Execpt for women.” Jeremy was opened his mouth to complain him but James’ buzzing phone had saved the owner from that. He watched the caller ID and raised his eyebrow. Not knowing that Jeremy took a peek from beside. 

“Speaking of the devil.” 

“Whoa mate, stop your habit peeking another’s phone like that,” he said then stood up to excuse himself leaving Jeremy who laughing and palming face. “May.” 

_“James? It’s Richard.”_

“Yeap, what?” 

_“Where are you now?”_

“Town park, met the Clarksons and couldn’t escape from the Iron Lady.” He heard Richard laughing on the other end. “Is there something wrong?” 

_“No, I just, erm...,”_ a paused, _“I have..., nothing to do right now. And, uh, you know, it’s quiet lonely in my vine.”_

“Hang out?” 

_“Well, actually, after our practice last week, I fancy to learn your grand piano again. If you don’t mind.”_

James eyebrow twitched a second, “Of course, it’s okay. I’m going home then.” 

_“But – hold on James, are you sure it’s okay? I mean, you’re with someone and I....”_

“It’s okay Hammond, beside it’s not someone. Well, you know, it’s just Francie with her little daughter and her old, annoying, big belly orang-utan,” he glance at Jeremy who rolled his eyes, “I’m sure they don’t mind about it.” Another laugh from Richard. 

_“Well then mate, I’m heading to your house then.”_

“Met you in minute.” He was about to hung up when Richard called his name. “Yes mate?” 

_“Thanks.”_

He smiled, “Any time.” 

When James back, Jeremy smug at him saying, “So, an emergency date from your boyfriend?” 

“Shut up Jeremy. And don’t give me that face.” 

He laughed, “What happend to him?” 

“Get boring, like always.” James sighed then made a quick smile, “I’m sorry Clarkson but I have to go now.” 

“It’s alright, I knew it would happen since the first time his name pop up in your phone.” 

“Yeah, well, thanks about that.” He turned his head to watched Francie, “I have to tell her.” 

**

Mrs. Clarkson was sat alone when James walked to her. Watching her dearest daughter bought an ice cream from afar, she didn’t notice James’ appearance until she heard that soldier called her name, “Oh my, James. I didn’t see you coming,” she stood up, “You need something?” 

“No, it’s just – “ he frowned, “Where’s Lily?” 

“There, buy an ice cream. Wanna talk to her?” 

“Nope, it’s okay, pass my bye to her then.” 

“Oh, so you leave?” James nodding at her, “Well, okay. Come here sweet heart.” She gave James a big warm hug then release him to stepped back, “Nice to have you here, my dear. But, may I know why?” 

“Well, Hammond called me, get boring, etcetera, etcetera.” 

Francie can’t help but laughed softly at him, “Alright then, give my words to him.” 

“I will.” He waved goodbye to Francie and walked off passing Jeremy with another goodbye, but his step halted when he heard his name being shouted from that doctor, “Yes?” 

“Go get him mate!” 

“Oh, shut up!” 

Another laugh. 

**

A moment later, Lily came back with vanilla ice cream and stood beside her mother. She saw James walked farther and farther from her father, made a frown formed on her head. “Mommy, why does uncle May leave us?” she said pointing her small finger. 

“Because, my dear, uncle Rich needs him right now.” 

“Uncle Rich?” she saw her mother nodding, “So....” Lily moved her eyes to watched James disappeared then pouted saying, “I’m still not compare to his late princess then?” 

That made Francie raised his eyebrow and laughed. She bend down to hugged her daughter and kissed her head saying, “Oh my sweet, sweet-smart-heart, I love you so much.” 


End file.
